chicas_harvey_por_siemprefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lucrecia (Cómics)
Este artículo habla de la Lucrecia presente en los cómics, para personaje de la serie ¡Chicas Harvey por siempre!, ver: "Lucrecia". Lucrecia ("Lucretia" en la versión original) es un personaje secundario que debutó en los cómics de Little AudreyEvidenciado por su aparición en la historia "Hitting the Road" (Playful Little Audrey #112), la cual es una versión reimpresa de la primera generación de comics sobre Little Audrey e hizo apariciones subsecuentes en los cómics sucesores "Playful Little Audrey" y "Little Audrey & Melvin". Acerca de Apariencia Es una chica de tez blanca y pelo castaño cuyo peinado consiste en un fleco corto que algunas veces apunta de manera curva hacia arriba o va en posición horizontal, dos mechones de pelo curvos que van por la parte lateral de su cara y un grupo de pelos solitarios en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella además tiene una nariz respingada y destacadas paletas dentales. De vestimenta usa una camisa usualmente morada de cuello negro, zapatillas blancas y un moño negro cuando era representada como una niña menor a Audrey. Otras características suyas es que es alérgica''"Boy, oh boy!", Playful Little Audrey #96 a las rosas incluidas las sintéticas; y también tiene sinusitis"Signal's On", Playful Little Audrey #??, por lo que tiene problemas si sus oídos tienen contacto con el agua. Personalidad La personalidad de Lucrecia varía según la historia en donde esté involucrada, cuando era mostrada como una niña pequeña actuaba como alguien crédula y algo quejumbrosa al punto de llorar por cosas insignificantes, donde usualmente le pide ayuda a Audrey. Considerando una de sus reacciones al romper la silla de Audrey, alude a ser castigada por golpes cuando comete alguna falta. Cuando se mostraba con la misma edad de Audrey, en algunas historias se la ve determinada y aguerrida cuando quiere lograr algo o evadir las consecuencias de una acción, pero en otras repetía su quejica y llorona actitud. En ciertos momentos de la historieta se le muestra como: alguien acomplejada por no tener pareja, neurotica y como una compradora compulsiva"Rink a dink", Playful Little Audrey #120 gastando hasta 670 dólares en vendedores puerta a puerta, por lo que fue obligada a pasear perros con tal de ganar algo de dinero. Gustos Muñecas"Goobye Dolly", Playful Little Audrey #107, cómics"Gettin' the chair", Playful Little Audrey #2, buscar tesoros y bebestibles como sodas"In off on a tooth", Playful Little Audrey #107 y el Ginger alePlayful Little Audrey #116. También se muestra que es integrante de la Tropa #2 de chicas exploradoras"Just between us girls", Playful Little Audrey #92. Familia [[Archivo:Comic_Parientes_Lucrecia.jpg|thumb|260px|Familia de Lucrecia. Ella misma, su tío Luke, y sus padres ''(Playful Little Audrey #53)]] Su padre tiene mal carácter''"Lucretia in Beware the invaders", Playful Little Audrey #85 y fue ascendido de vendedor a gerente de ventas luego de una intervención por parte de ella. Lucrecia también revela que sus padres se conocieron cuando su madre atrajo la atención de su padre al usar ropa llamativa. Su tío materno Bruce Bagley es un hombre ermitaño que lleva 20 años viviendo en Silent Island, cuyos familiares creen que vive en una mansión debido a que puede darse el lujo de vivir en esas condiciones, cosa que no es cierto ya que vive en el equivalente de una media agua. Al principio era amigable con los niños, pero luego de que Audrey, Melvin y Lucrecia destruyeran accidentalmente sus cosas, éste se aisló aún más cercando el perímetro de su isla mientras se asegura que nadie haga contacto con él haciendo guardia con una escopeta. Rol 260px|thumb Playful Little Audrey En los primeros cómics de Playful Little Audrey, Lucrecia es mostrada como una niña más pequeña que Audrey, actuando como una especie de hermana menor y siguiéndola a donde va. Cuando Melvin le hace alguna broma, Lucrecia recurre a Audrey en un intento de devolvérsela, cosa que termina ocurriendo en el último panel del cómic. En posteriores ediciones, Lucrecia deja de ser mostrada como alguien menor a Audrey e incluso se ve que van en el mismo grado. Little Audrey & Melvin Por lo general siempre acompaña a Audrey en sus aventuras y muy rara vez están en contra, cuyas causas de esto último son competencias o una mala comunicación entre ellas. Un gag ocasional en esta serie de cómics, consiste en que Lucrecia sea quien gane un objetivo que Audrey anhela, como la vez que fue escogida para realizar una presentación de su directora en la radio o cuando recibió la atención de un atleta que le gustaba"The green-eyed monster"'', Little Audrey & Melvin #52. Notas y Referencias Categoría:Personajes de La pequeña Audrey